


As Many Times As It Takes

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, An idea of where Keith's mark is from, Blood, Brainwashed Shiro Theory, Crying, Fighting, M/M, Spoilers (Maybe), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: Keith finally returns to the castle, with his mother coming along. But when he discovers Shiro's been acting strange, he goes off to find him. It leads to a frighting discovery.





	As Many Times As It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> So its been awhile since I posted anything, but this idea caught my eye due to a theory that shrkgn (I believe their tumblr is shirokogan) over on twitter posted just after season 5, when some new promotion art work came out with Keith having a mark on his face. So this is my idea of how it came to be. Hopefully its good, I'm a little rusty on my writing.

The feeling of blood, mixed with tears, was an odd sensation. The pull of torn skin, cut deep from his cheek down to shoulder, white hot with pain, was a feeling Keith had only experienced once before. But those two sensations couldn't contend with the feeling of dread as he watched Shiro walked toward him, acting nothing like himself, with gleaming a sickly yellow eyes that lay before him, eyes he knew as grey and full of life.

This wasn’t the Shiro he knew.

This was someone completely different.

Someone who wanted him dead.

Why the hell didn’t he listen to Lance?

* * *

 

_It was Keith's first time stepping foot into the castle since the coalition’s largest and most successful fight against the Galra Empire. It was refreshing to see his friends, and their shocked faces when he introduced his newly discovered mother to them. Allura, shockingly, was the first to introduce herself, giving the other woman a warm welcome and introducing her to the paladins in front of her. The most important one, Keith noted, was missing from the welcoming party._

_Lance must of caught his eyes wandering around the ship deck, and quickly pulled him away from everyone._

_“Keith… I don’t really know what’s been going on with him, but Shiro has been, I don’t know, weird?”_

_He could feel his nerves begin to stir, worry flooding his system._

_“What do you mean by weird?”_

_“Like, he’s super short tempered, going off on his own without tell anyone, he snapped at Allura and disappears all the time. Keith, he’s not acting normal… it doesn’t even feel like the same Shiro sometimes.”_

_Now he knew something was wrong, this didn’t sound like the Shiro he knows. He has always been kind and calm, even after coming back from a year of torture. And if he was angry, he never attacked anyone because of it. He needed to talk to him, he needed to make sure Shiro was okay._

_“I’ll figure it out, Lance.” Just as he was heading to find Shiro he felt a hand pull on wrist. Shocked, Keith looked back at Lance, surprised by the worry that was etched upon his face._

_“Keith, please, be careful. Call me or anyone else when you find him?”_

_“I will. Promise.”_

* * *

 

He had tried to contact the others multiple times, but every time he was stopped by Shiro, his last attempt earned him the horrible cut on the side of his face. He hoped that someone had figured out that there was something very wrong happening in the training deck.

He had nowhere to go, he had to stay here and face this monster that had disguised itself as Shiro.

“Ah, nowhere run now Paladin…” The grin that lit up its face, Shiro’s face, made the anger running through him burn even more. He could even feel Black and Red, growling in the back of his mind, a feeling that he had missed these past months.

“Now I can completely destroy Voltron, starting with the outcast, wannabe leader Red Paladin. But maybe I’ll keep you alive long enough to hear the screams of your friends as I kill them, one by one.”

_‘Don’t listen. This isn’t Shiro. It has to be that witch. He would never say these things.’_

And he knew, _he knew_ , that the real Shiro was still with him when he saw the yellow within Shiro’s eyes flash a bright silver, the color filled with fear and anxiety.

This wasn’t some fake like he had thought. This was Shiro, _his_ Shiro, and he needed to snap him out of this.

“STOP IT!” He had heard enough. Moving quickly, he aimed for the middle of the monster’s chest, landing a kick hard and fast, knocking it back. He followed up with a punch to it’s face, all of his anger behind it. Keith watched as it landed hard on the floor with a crash. He needed Shiro to snap out of this.

“You won’t be getting anywhere near them! This isn’t you Shiro! You have to fight whatever is controlling you… Shiro, please come back to me.” He watched the body that stood before him slowly stand, ready for the next attack. He could feel his body shake with fatigue, ready to collapse, but if he gave up, now he knew that whatever was controlling Shiro would kill him.

The terrible laugh that filled the darkness made his gut twist, fear swelling through him. Before he could so anything, he felt a hand wrap tightly around his throat, slamming him into the ground, all of the air in his lungs rushing out.

“So you finally figured it out… But it's too late for you paladin. This body's now mine to control. But you should know something…” Shiro’s galra hand glowed brightly next him, brushing against the new cut, igniting even more pain within it. He wanted to scream, to tell him to stop, but the hand wrapped around his throat kept him from doing so.

“He’s still able to see all of this… and he is screaming for me to stop.”

More tears fell from his eyes, he knew that at this point, he was done for. He was losing the fight to stay conscious, but he need to try to get Shiro to break through and stop whoever was controlling him.

“Good riddance, paladin.”

The bright purple moved above his head, readying to land the strike that would end his life.

“Shiro... Please… stop this...“

Suddenly everything went still. He could feel the hand wrapped around his throat give enough to let him breathe again. He tried taking in as much air as possible, but still his body tried to pull him into the darkness. When he finally could see pass the tears he could see Shiro’s galra hand stopped just inches away from his face. Glancing up at his face, he could see that Shiro's face was blank, void of all emotions, but he could see the natural grey of his eyes fight back sickly yellow that had invaded them.

Shiro was fighting against the control.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Shiro’s hand finally left Keith’s throat, tangling itself within Shiro’s hair. Keith knew he had little time left before he finally passed out but he knew Shiro needed him. Reaching out to him, Keith placed his hands on Shiro’s cheeks, getting him to look at him.

“Fight Shiro, you need to fight it Shiro. I know you can do it.”

Their eyes locked and Keith watched as the yellow completely disappeared, being replaced with the grey he had known for years. They were still filled with fear, but he could also see something like happiness flash within them and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Shiro…”

He felt arms wrap around him, keeping him from hitting the floor just as he felt his body give up, and the sound of something crashing to ground, voices all around him shouting his name, though only one stood out the most. One that, in the end of all of this, finally let him fall into darkness, now that he knew that he was free.

_“Keith!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully everyone likes this. I might expand on it, maybe the aftermath of it all and how Keith and Shiro both recover from this. Let me know if you want to see more on this one!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr Here!](https://voltronisbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
